


All the Way to the Top

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, Gen, Get Together, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame got over his fear of heights by forcing himself to go on (almost) every rollercoaster in Japan. Jin knows this because he was there, and still has the bruises on his arm to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on the Akame comment fic meme, originally posted [here](http://tinybars.livejournal.com/17787.html?thread=2479483#t2479483). WIP still unfinished, more parts will be added eventually.

It was like a mission for Kame, Jin knew that. A weakness he was determined to conquer, and Jin was dragged along for the ride because... well, first of all, because he liked rollercoasters, even if Kame didn't, and secondly because he always ended up going wherever Kame went.

Jin was never quite sure how that worked, the way he was two whole years older and he still followed Kame around like a puppy dog sometimes, the way Kame only had to look at him with that weirdly adult expression on his face and that prim little note in his voice and Jin just did whatever Kame wanted him to.

Well, not always. He had some pride, after all. But more often than he could explain, he found himself complying with Kame's wishes without so much as a murmur, and always found himself later wondering why. Of course, why could have a lot to do with the fact that Kame acting older than him and ordering him around was really kind of sexy - okay a lot sexy - and to be honest Jin often forgot that he was technically the older one here.

It hadn't even crossed his mind to protest to this idea, though, because he was all for it, having good memories of Kame's clinginess every time Jin had managed to talk him into it before. The fact that Kame was being so serious about it this time had cracked him up, and he'd poked and teased and cajoled until Kame had loosened up a little, laughing with him.

Jin wasn't entirely happy with how rarely Kame was just a kid these days, hell, neither of them were even twenty yet but sometimes Kame seemed like he was seventeen going on thirty, and his smiles were only for the camera. But for this trip the cameras were nowhere in sight, and Jin made sure they took their time working their way through the park to their destination, buying drinks and stopping at sideshows, making sure Kame was relaxed and having fun before they got to their actual destination - the ride of the day.

Then Kame always got a little tense again, and Jin didn't mind too much because it meant he moved closer and sometimes grabbed Jin's hand, and he was quite sure it shouldn't make him feel so much like the king of the world, but it did, anyway.

~*~

Kame had a list. Jin thought maybe he was supposed to be impressed by that, and he was a little, but mostly he thought it was ridiculously cute. It was methodically sorted by certain criteria, and Jin wasn't at all certain how it worked, but it seemed to go more or less from not too bad to worst, according to Kame.

Space Mountain wasn't even on it, on account of the fact that Jin had dragged Kame to it repeatedly before this, and so Kame informed him that it did not count. At all.

Jin secretly thought this was just because Kame was glad to have an excuse to have one less coaster on his list, but he wasn't about to point that out. Kame glowering and sulky was not a fun Kame, although when he was pouting it was undeniably cute and Jin would admit to indulging himself now and then in producing that sulky little pout. It looked... well, damn kissable is what it looked.

But he hadn't pointed it out this time, and it took them most of the summer to work through the better part of Kame's list - over a hundred amusement parks from all over Japan, one coaster from each even though most of them had two or three or five.

Jin wasn't really sure this idea was working, mainly because he still had bruises, and Kame hung on as tightly to him now as he had in the beginning, but he wasn't about to suggest stopping now. Or ever, really, because bruises or no bruises, Kame clinging to his arm like that was not to be missed.

Not only that, but the tight shaky hugs that Jin sometimes got when they stumbled off a particularly scary ride were something he was never giving up in a million years - the way Kame's arms went around his neck and his whole weight sagged against Jin as if his knees were weak, which they probably were, but Jin didn't care about the reasons.

Warm sexy Kame pressed up against him, whole body wrapped and clinging to his taller frame, was something he would do just about anything to have. Especially since Kame let him get away with comforting things like kisses brushed on cheeks and temple, soothing backrubs that were as much caress as they were anything else.

And now they were down to the top ten, almost to the top five, or the last five as Jin was sure Kame looked at it, the highest, fastest, and scariest rides in Japan.

Number six was fairly tame in Jin's opinion, no inversions, not that fast, not terribly high even, but it was one of the longest jet coasters in Japan - had been the longest in the world, until recently.

Daidarasaurus was a steel roller coaster, located at Expoland in the city of Suita, Osaka Japan. It was a ways to travel, and they'd made a day out of it, leaving early in the morning and would get home late at night.

Jin was slightly disappointed that Kame's tension didn't manifest in outright clinging this time, just a subtle death grip on his hand. Kame _was_ getting better at this, he had to admit, and he wasn't entirely happy about it.

It was so much more fun when Kame left fresh bruises on his arm, clung tight and close and practically climbed him when they got off, looking for reassurance. This time when they got off Kame merely sighed in relief, his whole body relaxing as he gave Jin a bright, triumphant grin.

And okay, that was pretty damn sexy as well, and to be fair Kame hadn't let go of his hand yet, swinging their joined hands as they walked with a cheerful hum, but Jin laced their fingers together and hung on tight, and wished Kame wasn't dealing with it quite so well.

~*~

Next on the list was Titan, a steel roller coaster at Space World in Kitakyushu. It was in the Fukuoka prefecture, and they'd been to Fukuoka before but this was their first time going to Kitakyushu itself. It was a considerably longer trip, at least four hours each way, and they'd decided to make it a two day trip, staying overnight in a hotel and coming back the next day.

They arrived in Kitakyushu shortly after noon, and went first to check in at the hotel. It was long before check in time and they would have to pay for two days, but it was worth it not to have to lug overnight bags all the way through the park.

They were given a very nice room on the sixth floor - 602, which Jin said was easy to remember since they were two out of the six of KAT-TUN, and Kame rolled his eyes but smiled a little and didn't argue, because it was true after all.

They had a nice view of the city and the park, and Kame pushed the curtains wider to study the view, feeling his stomach lurch a little at the sight of the ferris wheel _100 metres high_ and he was just glad he'd picked roller coasters instead, which at least did a fairly good job of distracting you from the height, as opposed to ferris wheels where you just hung there in the air forever and ever and moved on so slowly that every grind and jerk of the machine left you terrified you'd be stuck there, a hundred metres up in thin air with no way to get down.

Several of the park's taller rides were also visible, among them the Titan, a mere 50 metres high in comparison, and the Venus, which was not as high but made up for it by having a sick-making total inversion loop that was nearly as high as the huge one to one sized model space shuttle that was surrounded by the tangled length of track.

Kame was also glad that he'd set a firm rule at the beginning of one coaster per park, because there was no way Jin was dragging him onto both of them. No matter how hard it was to resist pleading brown eyes.

Once settled in, they left the hotel for the short ten minute walk to the park, and as it was well after lunchtime, Jin wanted to get something to eat first. Kame looked at him like he was crazy, but resignedly tagged along as Jin found a street vendor selling takoyaki, and got what Kame considered enough for two people, happily chowing down like the healthy young man he was.

He offered to share, but Kame was already feeling queasy, and turned him down with a sharp 'no thank you'. Jin's expression warred between sympathetic and amused; he nudged Kame's shoulder affectionately and hurriedly finished off his meal, sighing in satisfaction when he was done.

Kame wrinkled his nose, sighing in relief when Jin was finished and they moved on with no more food smells tormenting his dubious stomach, though this was partly due to Kame making wide detours around other vendors, while Jin followed bemusedly, giving Kame a consoling pat on the back while he looked longingly over his shoulder at the sweets and other tempting things.

The 'ten minute walk' took them half an hour.

They made their way into the park around two in the afternoon, wandering toward the Titan as Jin examined the map on the brochure for other interesting things, since they were going to be here for at least a couple of hours after that, and might as well get to some other attractions as well.

He tried to get Kame to look at it, but Kame just wanted to get this done and over with because along with it's fifty meter height the Titan also had a fifty four meter drop and speeds of 115km on said drop, and however good he might have gotten at handling it, he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Jin of course was cheerfully chattering on about the other three coasters in the park, particularly the Venus with it's loop de loop and the Black Hole which was entirely in the dark and how Kame should really try them all since they had so much time, and Kame was about ready to strangle him.

Instead Kame just grabbed his hand in a crushing grip that was designed as much for punishment as for security, dragging Jin onto the one and only roller coaster ride that he planned on taking today, and plotted revenge for later.


End file.
